1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support stocking, in particular to the retentive support of the anatomopathological axis formed by the plantar arch, the Achilles tendon, the ischiatic leg muscles, the adductors, the pubis, the dorso-lumbar hinge joint and the pelvis, and adapted to the concomitant functions of maintenance, support, relief, compensation, protection, reinforcement of the operation of the muscular, articular, vascular and tendinous systems.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
An athlopathic epidemic exists in the hinge joints and in the tendons and ligaments thereof, of the lower limbs of humans and, more particularly, of athletes. It is, more or less, permanently endemic to certain sporting activities, football particularly. More specifically, the problem involves sclero-fibrous inflammatory affections and extreme overexertion and whose foundation is the fiber of the cell of the major systems of the locomotor apparatus and, therefore, of the system permitting movement, i.e., the muscular, ligamentary and tendinous apparatus with which the vascular system is intimately associated.
This athlopathic epidemic results from certain causes. One of the first causes is related to the living environment, i.e., the conditions of training, the hygienodietetic "atmosphere" throughout the year and, specifically, in the immediate period following competition. Thus, the athlete typically has poor hygiene and a poor diet which, in the periods immediately following intense physical activity, fail to place him in the ideal conditions for recovery.
Another cause is found in the sporting environment itself, such as hard soil, including synthetic turf. Improper equipment and "therapeutic" devices are a further cause. Now available on the market are ankle supports, elastic and adhesive bandages which give constrictive support. These products are said to be protective but in reality, are aggressive and traumatizing in the long term. They include, for example, shoes without heels, or with very low heels, which do not take into account plantar statics or dynamics but, instead, only fashion.
Further causes are the so-called "minefields". These include repeated micro-traumatisms which seem impossible to eliminate, i.e., the hidden efflorescence of inflammation sources that are not precisely located. Another "minefield" consists in metabolic changes (uric acid is a particular dietetic example of this). This is attributable to athletes not eating correctly, thereby producing in their bodies deposits of toxic elements which are not eliminated. After intense exercise, when the cells need recuperation in an environment which is ideal with respect to oxygen content, athletes tend to celebrate their victories with alcoholic drinks, thus adding to the toxic elements, even though alcoholic drinks should be taken only when one is fully rested and has recuperated.
Another "minefield" consists of malformations which are either neglected or not diagnosed, or bad habits at all levels. Another cause is the sapping and the discharging work of a muscular group, a tendon, or necessarily, therefore, of a joint, in response to a benign or recent traumatism, but which is one controlled by the subconscious (loco-regional or distant contraction, control-lateral or overlying or underlying). Thus, when a foot, a thigh or any part of a limb is traumatized, compensation is had by the control-lateral limb. This compensation, which is subconscious, partly to spare the effort of the traumatized limb, induces the control-lateral limb to increase its work which causes a contracting phenomena in the latter. Hence, not only must the affected limb be taken into account, but also the limb which is taking over part of its work.
In conclusion, all these factors induce, encourage, maintain, and fix in a preferential orbit of chronicity, the anatomical impairment of the athlete in the medium and long term. The muscles, vessels, joints, tendons and ligaments, all components which differ in nature, are interdependent and physiologically and pathologically dependent. All these elements not only work separately, but also in relation to one another, both under normal conditions as well as under conditions of traumatisms and injuries. Thus, when a muscle is affected a tendon necessarily suffers; when a tendon suffers, then a joint suffers as well; and so on. This additionally creates potential circulation problems since additional oxygen is needed to be produced because of the injury to the muscle, the tendon, the joint, and to other components.
Without any particular order or preference, the plantar arch, the Achilles tendon, the ischiatic leg muscles, thus the muscles extending from the leg to the thigh, the adductors, the pubis, the dorso-lumbar hinge joint, and the pelvis form an entity, i.e., a whole, whose components are by their very nature, indissociable, especially on the therapeutic level. This is why, when a single component is injured and/or damaged in any way, the proposal to treat it by measures directed specifically at the affected component is mistaken. On the contrary, it is necessary to take the whole entity into account. In spite of this, evidence is provided every day that this elementary consideration is absent or is not heeded.